memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Conscience of the King
Streszczenie Enterprise dostaje pilne wezwanie z planety Q, znajdującej się trzy lata świetlne od wytyczonego kursu statku. Wiadomość o opracowaniu nowego syntetycznego pożywienia dla zagrożonej kolonii Cygnia Minor brzmi obiecująco. Lecz w rzeczywistości doktor Thomas Leighton chce pokazać swemu przyjacielowi z dzieciństwa, jakim jest James T. Kirk, dyrektora trupy wędrownych aktorów. Wierzy, że Anton Karidian to Kodos Kat, człowiek, który w 2246 roku sprawował kontrolę nad kolonią Tarsus IV i jest odpowiedzialny za wymordowonie połowy jej mieszkańców. Z 4000, które ocalało, jedynie dziewięciu - w tym młody Kirk i Leighton - widziało gubernatora osobiście. Przekonany, że Kodos od dawna nie żyje, Kirk sprawdza bazy danych i nie znajduje potwierdzenia obaw Leightona. Wraca na planetę, by spotkac się z Karidian osobiście. Na przyjęciu w domu Leightona spotyka córkę Karidiana, Lenore, piekną i niewinną dziewczynę. Oboje opuszczają przyjęcie, by obejrzeć pustynię w blasku księżyca, i natykają się na ciało gospodarza. Kirk nabiera podejrzeń. Prosi, by John Daily, kapitan statku pasażerskiego Astral Queen, opuścił orbitę planety Q bez podania powodów. Uczyniwszy tak, kapitan pozostawia aktorów bez środka transportu, wskutek czego musza zwrócić się o pomoc do kapitana Kirka. Kirk ponownie przegląda listę naocznych swiadków i odkrywa, ze oprócz niego na pokładzie Enterprise przebywa jeszcze jeden z nich - podporucznik Kevin Riley. Wbrew temu, że został on niedawno awansowany i przeniesiony z maszynowni do działu łączności, Kirk rozkazuje by Spock przeniósł go z powrotem. Spock czuje się zdezorientowany zachowaniem kapitana i zwierza się z tego doktorowi Leonard McCoy, podczas gdy Kirk zacieśnia znajomość z Lenore. Spock przeprowadza własne dochodzenie i nabiera coraz większych podejrzeń, zwłaszcza, ze większość naocznych świadków, mogących zidentyfikować Kodosa, już nie żyje. Ich śmierć wiąże się za każdym razem z pobytem trupy Karidiana w pobliżu miejsca zgonu. Riley siedzi samotnie w maszynowni, z talerzem pełnym jedzenia pod ręką. Połączywszy się ze świetlicą prosi Uhurę, by zaśpiewała coś dla niego ku rozweseleniu. Uhura spełnia jego prośbę. Zasłuchany w jej głos Riley nie zauwaza, że ktoś wślizguje się do maszynowni i dolewa czegoś do jego napoju. Poczuwszy nieco lepiej Riley sięga po kubek i upija duży łyk. Uhura kończy piosenkę i wszyscy nagle słyszą, ze Riley zaczyna się dusić. Podczas gdy Riley leży w stanie krytycznym, Spock pojmuje, że jeśli on umrze, nastepnym celem będzie Kirk. Spock jest pewny, że Riley został celowo otruty i przy wsparciu doktora konfrontuje Kirka z faktami. Jest teraz pewny, że Kodos i Kariadian to ta sama osoba, lecz Kirk nie wydaje się przekonany. Rozmowę przerywa dźwięk, wydawany przez przeładowany fazer. Gdzies w kwaterze kapitana znajduje się urządzenie, które w razie eksplozji może zniszczyć cały pokład. Kirk znajduje fazer i unieszkodliwia go na moment przed wybuchem. Wreszcie Kirk doprowadza do konfrontacji z Karidianem, pytając go wprost, czy jest Kodosem. Karidian daje mu enigmatyczną odpowiedź, że po dwudziestu latach wcielania się w różne role może być kimkolwiek, i że jest już tym zmęczony. Posłusznie wygłasza krótkie przemówienie, potrzebne do weryfikacji głosu. Tymczasem w izbie chorych ozdrowiały Riley słyszy przypadkiem wpis, dokonywany przez doktora McCoy, mówiący o tym, że Karidian może być Kodosem, odpowiedzialnym za śmierć rodzic ów Rileya. Wynik porównania głosów wskazuje na bardzo duże podobieństwo, lecz Kirk jest zdania, ze tam, gdzie w grę wchodzi ludzkie zycie "bardzo duże podobieństwo" to nie dość. thumb|Kodos, Kirk i Harrison trzymani na muszce przez Lenore Karidian. Trupa Karidiana rozpoczyna przedstawienie "Hamleta". Riley skrada się kulisami, uzbrojony w skradziony fazer. Kirk odwodzi go od pomysłu zabicia Karidiana, który słyszy ich rozmowę. Kirk jest wciąż za kulisami, gdy zjawia się Lenore. Ona i jej ojciec zaczynają rozmawiać na temat tego, co aktor usłyszał. Karidian jest wstrząśnięty, gdyż przeszłość sprzed dwudziestu lat wróciła, by go dopaść. Jednak gorszym okazuje się wyjawienie faktu, ze Lenore nie tylko wiedziała, kim był, ale w dodatku jest odpowiedzialna za morderstwa świadków. Lenor mówi niewinnie, że jeszcze tylko dwóch i jej ojciec będzie bezpieczny. Karidian jest przerażony, że przez własną córkę znów ma "ręce we krwi", ale ona tłumaczy, ze "tamci musieli zostać uciszeni" i mówi, cały czas z uśmiechem, że pogrzebała dla niego upiory przeszłości. Karidian jest zdruzgotany tym, ze choć próbował ocalić córkę przed tym, co zrobił w przeszłości, ona sama zdecydowała się zrobić to wszystko. Lenore zapewnia, wciąż z uśmiechem, ze "ocaliła go", twierdzi, że Kirk i inni z listy świadków wcale nie byli niewinni, lecz niebezpieczni i musiała ich zabić, by chronbić ojca. Kirk wzywa ochronę. Lenore wyrywa fazer oficerowi Harrisonowi i biegnie na scenę. Jej oczy ujawniają, że jest całkiem szalona - przypomina teraz lady Makbeth lub Ofelię. Zdesperowany Karidian zastępuje jej drogę, zasłaniając Kirka w momencie, gdy jego c órka naciska spust. Postrzał okazuje się śmiertelny. Dwadzieścia lat po tym, jak nadano mu przezwisko Kat, Kodos umiera. Śmierc Karidiana z jej własnej ręki doprowadza Lenore do prawdziwego szaleństwa. Ostatni raport o jej zdrowiu ujawnia, ze dziewczyna wciąż wierzy, iż jej ojciec żyje i występuje przed wiwatującą publicznością. Wpisy w dzienniku *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2817.6. USS Enterprise zszedł z wyznaczonego kursu celem potwierdzenia rewelacji doktora Thomasa Leightona o zsyntetyzowaniu nowego rodzaju superwydajnego pożywienia. Mogłoby ono położyć kres groźbie głodu w ziemskich koloniach, takich jak Cygnia Minor.'' *'Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2818.9. Tyle pytań, być może zbyt dużo. Dotyczą aktora Karidiana i jego córki. Z przyczyn osobistych prawie obawiam się na nie odpowiedzieć'' *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2819.1. Stan oficera Rileya jest coraz gorszy. Doktor McCoy robi wszystko, by znaleźć antidotum. Załoga jest zdezorientowana i przerażona.'' *''Dziennik medyczny. Porucznik Riley mógłby wrócić do służby, ale kapitan nakazał pozostawienie go w ambulatorium by zapobiec jego kontaktom z pasażerem, który zwie się Karidian, a którym może być Kodos Kat, morderca rodziny porucznika.'' *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 2819.8. Podwoiliśmy ochronę, ale mimo zagrożenia aktorzy rozpoczynają występ.'' Pamiętne cytaty "Światy mogą się zmieniać, galaktyki znikać, ale kobieta zawsze pozostanie kobietą." : - James Kirk to Lenore "'Nawet na krańcu galaktyki, kapitanie, dwa plus dwa to cztery. Prawie na pewno wątpliwości doprowadzą do tego, że pan zginie. Czemu kusi pan śmierć?" : - 'Spock' "''Co jeśli stwierdzisz, że to Kodos? Co dalej? Zagrasz rolę Boga, powiesisz jego głowę pod łukiem triumfalnym? Czy to wskrzesi umarłych, Jim?" "Nie. Ale będą mogli spoczywac w pokoju." : - McCoy i Kirk'' "Coś ty zrobiła?! wszystkich siedmiu?! Więcej krwi na moich r ekach? Moje dziecko! Moje dziecko! Nic mi nie zostało...!" : - '''Anton Karidian, dowiadując się, że Lenore zabiła siedmiu z dziewięciu świadków. "Byłem żołnierzem z przypadku; było dużo rzeczy do zrobienia – strasznych rzeczy!" "Przestań, ojcze! Nie masz się o co obwiniać!!" "'Morderstwo, ucieczka, samobójstwa, knucia... byłas jedyną niesplamioną rzeczą w mym zyciu! Co ja zrobiłem?" : - 'Anton Karidian, Lenore' "''A ten statek: cała ta moc, okiełznana i kontrolowana. Jeszcze kontrolowana. Czy pan też taki jest, kapitanie?" : - Lenore do kapitana Kirka "Umarli szybko, bez bólu... ale umarli!" : - Spock "Kim pan był dwadzieścia lat temu?" "Kimś młodszym, kapitanie... Dużo młodszym." : - Kirk, Anton Karidian "Czemu nie ma pańskich akt sprzed dwudziestu lat?" "Krew rzednie... ciało słabnie... w końcu i pamięć zawodzi. Nie interesuje mnie już życie, nawet moje własne. Jestem zmęczony. Przeszłość została wymazana." : - Kirk i Anton Karidian "Rewolucja okazała się sukcesem. Ale przetrwanie wymaga drastycznych decyzji. Wasza dalsza egzystencja jest zagrożeniem dla porządku, który próbujemy przywrócić. Wasze życie oznacza powolną śmierć dla bardziej wartościowych mieszkańców kolonii. Nie ma innego wyjścia, jak skazać was na śmierć. Wasza egzekucja została nakazana i podpisana przez Kodosa, gubernatora Tarsus IV." : - Anton Karidian czytajac kopie wyroku smierci, ogłoszonego przez Kodosa "Plama okrucieństwa na lśniącej zbroi, Kapitanie. Mogłeś oszczędzić tego jemu ... i mnie. Mówiłeś o narzędziach. Ja byłam narzędziem, prawda? Narzędziem użytym przecviw memu ojcu." "Na początku, być może... Później zapragnąłem więcej." "'' Później! Wszystko zawsze później. Później i w końcu... jest za późno. Za późno, kapitanie. Jest pan jak pański statek: silny, ale nie ludzki. Nie ma w panu miłosierdzia." "'Jeśli on jest Kodosem, okażę mu więcej miłosierdzia niż na to zasłużył. A jeśli nie jest, pozwolę wam odejść w pokoju.." "Kapitan Kirk – kim pan jest, by oceniac, jaka krzywda została wyrządzona?" "Kim mam być?" : - Kirk i Lenore, po konfrontacji z Karidianem Historia i scenariusz * Tytuł pochodzi ze sztuki Hamlet: "The play's the thing Wherein I'll catch the conscience of the King." (Akt 2; Scena 2) . * Gdy Spock odmawia napicia się brandy z doktorem, mówi, że jego rodacy "nie znają wątpliwych zalet alkoholu", McCoy odpowiada, że teraz wie, czemu ich podbito.Kłóci się to z informacja z , gdy Spock mówi, że Wolkani nigdy nie zostali przez nikogo podbici. * Kirk zwraca się doRileya jako do porucznika w "Gwiezdnej Służbie" - wczesne określenie Gwiezdnej Floty. * To jedyny odcinek, w którym widzimy "noc" na Enterprise. Kirk wyjasnia, że starają się zachowac relacje miedzy dniem i nocą na tyle, na ile jest to możliwe. Muzyka * Kołysanka śpiewana przez Uhura to "Beyond Antares". Nichelle Nichols śpiewała też z towarzyszeniem wolkańskiej harfy w , lecz tę scenę wycieto. Drobiazgi * Pytany o swój ulubiony odcinek TOS, pisarz Ronald D. Moore skomentował: *:"Podobała mi się historia Kirka jako młodego człowieka, uwikłanego w rzeźnię urządzoną przez gubernatora kolonii. Podobały mi się szekspirowskie wstawki w tym odcinku. I po prostu pokochałem Kirka z tego epizodu – wzburzonego człowieka, ściganego przez cienie z przeszłości, człowieka odkrywającego fałszywą tożsamość Karidiana, zagrożonym śmiercia z ręki mordującej z zimną krwią Lenore, gotów walczyć z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, i ryzykującego dowodzenie w imię sprawiedliwości. A moze raczej zemsty? Kirk wie, że brak mu obiektywizmu, pragnie upolować mordercę, bez względu na koszty. To jeden z mych ulubionych odcinków TOS.'' *W czwartym sezonieENT odcinku, , informacje biograficzne Hoshi Sato podają, że była ona jedną z 4.000 ludzi zabitych przez Kodosa w kolonii Tarsus. Występują * William Shatner jako Captain Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Gościnnie występuje * Arnold Moss jako Karidian Również występują * Barbara Anderson jako Lenore Udział biora * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy * Grace Lee Whitney jako Yeoman Rand * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * William Sargent jako Dr. Leighton * Natalie Norwick jako Martha Leighton * David-Troy jako Larry Matson * Karl Bruck jako król Duncan * Marc Adams jako Hamlet And * Bruce Hyde jako Kevin Riley Niewymienieni * Frank da Vinci jako Vinci * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * nieznany aktor jako Lewis * Ron Veto jako Harrison * Majel Barrett jakp głos komputera * Tom Curtis? jako Jon Daily (głos) de:Kodos der Henker en:The Conscience of the King (episode) es:The Conscience of the King fr:The Conscience of the King (épisode) it:La magnificenza del re (episodio) ja:殺人鬼コドス（エピソード） nl:The Conscience of the King sv:The Conscience of the King Kategoria:Odcinki TOS